Exchanged Rolls
by CrazyStarWarsFan
Summary: Der Jedi-Tempel wurde unter der Führung von Darth Vader angegriffen. Es gab keine Überlebenden...  Oder vielleicht doch?
1. Prolog

PROLOG

Zitat:

_,,Angeblich schlage ich meiner Mutter nach.", sagte Luke trocken, und für eine Sekunde dachte Nick, er würde lächeln. Aber nur für eine Sekunde. ,,Sie kannten meinen Vater aus dem Klonkrieg?" ,,Junge, im Klonkrieg kannten ihn alle. Er war der größte Held. Als er starb, war es wie das Ende des Universums." Nicks Eingeweide verzogen sich bei der Erinnerung erneut. ,,Es war wirklich das Ende der Republik." Luke blieb stehen. Er wirkte irgendwie gekränkt. ,,Als er ... Starb?"_

_Nick blieb dankbar stehen und beugte sich vor, eine Hand auf jedem Knie, und versuchte zu Atem zu kommen. " So wie ich es gehört habe, war er der letzte Jedi beim Tempelmassaker. Als Vaders Fünfhunderterste all die Padawans getötet hat."_

_,,Was?" _

„_Da wurde euer Vater getötet: als er im Jedi-Tempel die Kinder verteidigte. Er war nicht nur der beste Jedi, sondern auch der Letzte. Hat euch nie Jemand die Geschichte erzählt?" Luke hatte wieder die Augen geschlossen, als würde er gegen einen Schmerz ankämpfen, den er nicht ausdrücken konnte. _

_,,So ... habe ich es nicht gehört." _(S.245)*

Wäre das nicht schön gewesen? Wenn Anakin nicht zur Dunklen Seite gegangen wäre?

Und wenn er nicht gestorben wäre? Ist zwar hier oben in dem Abschnitt so, aber ich hatte eher daran gedacht das Anakin das "Tempelmassaker" überlebt. Aber wer ist dann Palpatines Schüler? Wir werden sehen...

**- Ich hab ja oben ein Zitat aus einem Buch. Wenn da Rechtschreibfehler drin sind, kann ich nichts dafür. Ich darf die ja nicht ändern. Für Rechtschreibfehler von mir tut es mir leid. Ich hoffe es sind keine drin... -**

* Stover,Matthew:STAR WARS. Luke Skywalker und die Schatten von Mindor. Blanvalet, München, 2009.


	2. Angst

Anakin Skywalker saß im Jedi-Ratssaal und hatte Angst. Große Angst. Im Klonkrieg hatte man ihm den Namen „der Held ohne Furcht" gegeben. Doch eigentlich stimmte das nicht. Ganz tief im Innern, hatte er immer Angst. Angst die zu verlieren die er liebt. Angst irgendwann Obi-Wan oder Padmé zu verlieren. Und genau diese Angst war der Grund, weshalb er nicht mehr schlafen konnte. Er war alles woran er noch denken konnte. Sie beherrscht seine Gedanke, seine Gefühle, einfach alles. Er wusste dass das falsch war, doch er konnte diese Angst nicht kontrollieren. Sie war einfach zu groß.

_Wenn doch nur Obi-Wan hier wäre_, dachte er verzweifelt. Doch Obi-Wan war nicht da. Er war weg. Weit weg. Auf irgendeinem Planeten im Outer-Rim. Irgendwo im Nirgendwo...

Dabei brauchte Anakin ihn jetzt. Obi-Wan war der Einzige dem er vertrauen konnte. Oder eher der Einzige der ihm vertraute. Meister Windu hatte es ja selbst zugegeben. „ Wenn das stimmt was du mir erzählt hast, hast du mein Vertrauen erlangt..." Dachte Mace, er würde ihn anlügen? Nun gut, er hatte ihn in Bezug auf Padmé angelogen, aber hier ging es um einen Sith-Lord. Als wenn er sich so etwas ausdenken würde. Anakin seufzte. Am liebsten wäre er mit zum Kanzler gegangen, doch wenn er jetzt einen Meister Windus Befehl missachten würde. Er schüttelte den Kopf. Wahrscheinlich wäre das das Ende seiner Laufbahn als Jedi gewesen.

Das ewige rumsitzen machte ihn mental fertig. Ein Sith war an der Macht und er durfte nichts dagegen unternehmen. Sein Blick fiel auf sein Lichtschwert. _Genau! Ich werde einfach ein wenig Trainieren gehen. Das wird mich ablenken..._

Kurz darauf war Anakin Skywalker so sehr in sein Lichtschwerttraining vertieft, dass er beinahe den Tod von vier Jedi-Meistern nicht gespürt hätte. Aber nur beinahe...


	3. Der SithLord

Wieso? Wieso mussten sie sterben? Das war alles woran Obi-Wan denken konnte. Er wischte sich die Tränen weg, die seit er und Yoda den Tempel betreten hatten ununterbrochen über sein Gesicht liefen. Noch immer wusste keiner der Beiden, wieso die Jedi angegriffen worden waren.

Commander Cody war ein Freund von ihm gewesen. Sie hatten sich immer gut verstanden. Trotzdem hatte er vor ein paar Stunden den Befehl gegeben auf Obi-Wan zu schießen. Ganz unerwartet war von hinten auf ihn geschossen worden. Er hatte nur entkommen können, weil sich die Echse die er gerade ritt, für ihn opferte.

Und nun waren er und Yoda auf wieder auf Coruscant. Um zu erfahren was passiert war. Als er dann den Jedi-Tempel betreten hatte, musste er feststellen, dass in nur kurzer Zeit alles was Obi-Wan gekannt hatte, alles was ihm etwas bedeutet hatte, zerstört worden war. Er seufzte, den Blick nach unten gerichtet.

Überall um ihn herum lagen Leichen. Manche davon waren seine Freunde gewesen. Mit vielen hatte er seine Kindheit verbracht.

„Nicht von Klonkriegern getötet dieser Padawan wurde." Yoda deutete auf den toten Jungen zu seinen Füßen. „ Sondern durch ein Laserschwert er starb." Obi-Wan beugte sich nach unten. Der Junge war in der Mitte durchgeteilt worden. Ein sauberer Schnitt. Diese Wunde konnte nur von einem Lichtschwert stammen. Er sah den kleinen grünen Jedi-Meister an. ,,Ihr meint...?" Yoda nickte. Natürlich wusste Obi-Wan wer das getan hatte. Es war offensichtlich dass es der Sith gewesen sein musste.

_Wie kann man nur so herzlos sein? Einfach so kleine, unschuldige Kinder ermorden?_

Wieder sah er sich um. Da fiel sein Blick auf ein vertrautes Lichtschwert. Er hob es auf. Der Griff glich seinem eigenen, doch es war viel feiner gearbeitet. Mit viel mehr liebe und Hingabe. Obi-Wan kannte dieses Lichtschwert. Es gehörte Anakin...

Wie in Trance starrte er auf das Lichtschwert._ Nein, das kann nicht sein. Das kann einfach nicht wahr sein. _Seit sie den Tempel betreten hatte, war das seine größte Angst gewesen. Einen Beweis dafür zu finden, dass sein ehemaliger Schüler tot war. _Nein, nicht Anakin! Er... Er... kann einfach nicht tot sein! Er kann einfach nicht… _ Wieder liefen Tränen über sein Gesicht. Zu viele, als dass er sich hätte weg wischen können. Wie Regen tropften sie von seinem Gesicht. Er hatte Anakin nicht einmal sagen können, wie sehr er ihn liebte!

Yoda stupste ihn an, doch er merkte es nicht einmal. ,,Obi-Wan wir gehen müssen!". Keine Antwort. ,,Obi-Wan?". Doch Obi-Wan bekam nichts mehr von seiner Umgebung mit. In Gedanken war er bei Anakin. Immer wieder sah er die schönen Momente die er und Anakin geteilt hatten vor seinem innerem Auge. Langsam sank er zu Boden. Die ganzen unterdrückten Gefühle kamen nun hoch. ,,NEIN…"

Erst Stunden später konnte er sich beruhigen...

Zur gleichen Zeit, auf einem weit, weit entferntem Planten...

Nach beinahe zwei Stunden ununterbrochener Folter war das Einzige was er fühlte Schmerz. Sein ganzer Körper schmerzte. Nicht mal die Hand konnte er noch heben und er hatte Schwierigkeiten seine Augen offen zu halten. Vor ihm stand Darth Vader. Der neue Schüler Palpatines. Spöttisch lächelte er auf ihn herab. „ Bist du jetzt gewillt, dich der dunklen Seite zu ergeben?". Trotz der schmerzen schaffte er es teilnahmslos die Foltergeräte anzustarren. ,,W-warum ...sollte ich?", krächzte er zur Antwort. ,,Wir können das ganze auch noch einmal wiederholen, Skywalker", sagte Vader mit einer drohenden Stimme. Leise meldete sich ein Offizier an der Tür zu Wort. Anscheinend fürchtete er den Mann in der Schwarzen Rüstung. ,,Mein Lord, ich bezweifle das er das überleben würde." Seines Blicks nach zu urteilen war er sich nun nicht mehr so sicher ob das eine gute Idee war. Und Vader schien der gleichen Ansicht zu sein. Mit einem Blick der klar machte, dass er es nicht mochte unterbrochen zu werden, sah er den Offizier an. „Er ist ein Jedi! Er wird es schon überleben. Nicht war Anakin?". Doch dieser sah ihn nicht an. Noch immer starrte er auf die Foltergeräte.

„ Ist das die Rache? Die Rache dafür, dass ich immer besser gewesen bin? Dafür das ich richtige Freunde hatte und du nie? Oder warum tust du das?", fragte er leise. Vader sah ihn voller Hass und Wut an.

„ Du bist nie besser als ich gewesen. Und was soll ich mit Freunden, wenn ich Macht haben kann? Unbegrenzte Macht... Du weißt nicht was für eine Überlegenheit einem die dunkle Seite verleiht. Ich bin mächtiger als jemals zuvor und bald werde ich mächtiger sein als mein Meister. Sogar mächtiger als du.". Anakin sah ihn ungläubig an. „Wie konntest du nur so tief fallen und unschuldige Kinder töten? Du warst einmal ein Jedi! Ist bei dir denn nichts von dem was dir beigebracht wurde hängen geblieben? Du warst doch immer der Jenige, der die Regeln peinlich genau eingehalten hat. Und jetzt? Jetzt bist du Palpatines Handlanger. Eine Übergangslösung."

Er spürte wie eine unsichtbare Macht ihn gegen die Wand drückte. Doch er war zu schwach um sich zu wehren. „Ich... bin ... keine ... Übergangslösung!", presste Vader zwischen den Zähnen hervor. „Und warum will er mich dann bekehren? Er will mich. Nicht dich." Der Sith-Lord starte ihn nur hasserfüllt an. Dann drehte er sich um und verließ den Raum.


End file.
